


Summer's Heat

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Due to the hot temperatures as of late, the group end up arranging a trip to the beach. Rita, who has been dealing with a crush on her best friend for some time, is a little nervous about how she will dress for this. Judith is there to help her.





	Summer's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally uploading my first Vesperia fic! And, of course, I make it Ristelle. I'm not hugely confident being as I've never written them before this, however it was certainly a lot of fun and I hope to do so again soon. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Rita Mordio has come across a dilemma.

The weather has been stifling hot as of late. It seems as though spring had been forgotten, with temperatures taking a dramatic turn. It is possibly one of the warmest summers she has ever endured. And so, before she knows it, she has been caught up in a beach trip with her group of friends. She admits it’s a perfect plan to battle the summer’s heat.

Although it is not a good plan for other things, such as her ever-increasing crush on her best friend.

It took a while to admit at first that she has a crush on Estelle. Perhaps at least a year. It is much too embarrassing to accept – even Estelle’s words about them being _friends_ can make her blush. Because really, simply being appreciated by Estelle in any form makes you feel wonderful, because Estelle is so beautifully kind and enthusiastic. She makes you feel special even when you are simply her friend.

So thinking about friendship developing into something _more_ is definitely difficult. Practically impossible. And yet going to the beach means swimsuits. And swimsuits mean …

“I can’t do it,” Rita says, holding her head in her hands. “She’s just – _how_ will I be able to act normally when she’s wearing that? When _I’m_ wearing something like that too?”

“I’m quite certain that you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Judith, who is by her side, says in an amused tone. “I mean, it is only a little skin.”

“Just because _you’re_ used to it, doesn’t mean I am!”

Yet as she says this, she is stood outside of the store that she and Judith plan to browse in. She folds her arms, trying to think over excuses in her head.

“What if I suddenly fall sick, or got called into work? Or maybe –”

“– you could stop trying to get out of this,” Judith interrupts gently. “Come on. It’s summer, and we all want you to come with us as well. It’s just a little fun.”

Rita huffs, yet her resolve is crumbling. “I – fine. I’ll at least have a look. I’m not saying I’m going to buy anything, though!”

Judith chuckles, beginning to make her way into the store. “If that’s what you want.”

It is unsurprisingly busy; it may be a weekday, but children and teenagers have already started their summer break. It is mostly the latter which currently fill this clothing shop, with groups of girls filing in between each aisle, chatting excitedly and pulling clothes off the rails.

“Perhaps we should have a look for general clothing, too,” says Judith, glancing around. She herself is dressed in a crop top and a pair of shorts; she glances at Rita, who is dressed in a T-shirt and skirt she has already had for a while. She seemed to have stopped growing some time ago. “You haven’t had anything new for a while, have you?”

“That’s true, but I’m saving up for some equipment to help with my studies.”

Judith smiles. “Forever attached to your hobbies. All right, to the swimsuit section.”

The word seems to spike Rita’s obvious nerves again. And yet, she still follows Judith reluctantly through the shop. They soon arrive to what Rita can’t help but see as a ridiculously large section. The girls here, she realises, are mostly taller than she is, with more curves. A little insecurity arises, yet Judith is already browsing through, humming in thought.

“You have a lovely waist, so I think a bikini would be best.”

“I’m not wearing a _bikini,”_ Rita retorts immediately. “That’s way too embarrassing!”

“But some bikinis are helpful to hide how flat you are,” Judith answers, far too seriously.

“We’re not all like you are! I’m getting a one piece, and that’s that.”

“At least try it on first.”

“… Fine, that’s a deal.”

Without much thought, likely because she wants to get out of here as fast as possible, Rita takes off a red swimsuit adorned with black flowers off one of the rails. She glances around for the changing rooms.

“Are you – uh – are you sure that you can try on swimwear?”

“ _Yes,_ Rita,” Judith says, guiding her to one of the stalls. “Don’t forget to show me how it looks.”

“I’m not –”

But next thing she knows, she has been addressed by one of the members of staff. She holds in a sigh, pulling back one of the curtains and stepping inside. And once she has undressed and unclipped her bra, she realises how horrid of an idea this is.

“There’s no way at all that this is going to be flattering,” she mumbles, reluctantly slipping the swimsuit on regardless. She has to brace herself in order to peek at the mirror.

Well. It could be _worse,_ at least. The colour is totally her, and the bottom half is not all that bad. But it seems much too loose on the chest, not to mention the slit which goes down to reveal cleavage … Really, does all swimwear have to make you show off all of your assets, or lack thereof?

“Rita?” she hears Judith call. That girl seriously has no shame. Knowing that she would only be sent right back to the changing room if she emerges dressed again, Rita takes a deep breath before pulling back the curtain. She folds her arms across her torso as she walks over to Judith.

“It’s awful, isn’t it?” she asks miserably. Judith hums, glancing up and down.

“I would hardly say it’s _awful._ ” Judith walks around, much to Rita’s dismay, to inspect the back. “Ah yes, it shows _that_ well. But the chest …”

“Yeah yeah, I get it!” Rita cuts her off immediately, her face turning red. “So what do you suggest?”

“Hmm. Well, we could go for a more sporty variety, but I think you would rather at least look a little cute for Estelle.”

“I never said that I wanted to look cute for her,” Rita mumbles.

“You didn’t have to. I think the issue is that though you generally wear smaller sizes, the size you wear on top must be a size below what you wear on the bottom. So …”

“Argh, you’re going to suggest a bikini again, aren’t you?”

“It really is the best solution. Wait here, I’ll go find some.”

For once, Rita doesn’t argue. Perhaps it is because she actually has little reason to aside from her embarrassment. Judith is making very accurate points, and about Estelle … Well, even if Rita _has_ been dreading this trip because she is unsure about how she is going to keep her cool, she really would not mind looking nice for Estelle. At all.

And so, she waits, feeling as though everyone is looking at her, even though they are probably not. Judith is surprisingly quick to return with three sets only minutes later. You can tell that she is rather used to it. They are all picked out in different shades of red, which Rita is at least grateful for – subtle reds have always been what she feels most comfortable in.

“Go try these on,” Judith says, handing the swimsuits over. “Be sure to show me each one.”

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” Rita glances at Judith’s other hand, holding onto a hanger for a blue piece. “Shopping for yourself as well?”

“I can never resist when I’m surrounded by all this. Come on, let’s go try them on.”

The first piece is surprising to Rita; rather than a bra, it is cropped across her ribcage, paired with a pair of shorts. It is definitely modest enough, although …

“Ah, it’s a little plainer than I imagined,” Judith says thoughtfully. “It seems as though you’re doing everything you can not to stand out.”

“Which is exactly what I’m trying to do, but yeah. It doesn’t look right.” Rita cannot help but glance at what Judith is now wearing. Of course a one-piece looks good on _her._ It seems rather complicated, with straps everywhere and an exposed stomach. Not to mention how it is hardly modest on her chest. The thought of wearing something like this makes Rita’s insides churn, though it suits Judith perfectly. “I see that you’ve already found a perfect fit.”

Judith takes hold of one of the straps, giving a hum of thought. “Yes. It’s a little tight on my breasts, but I do like it. I think I’ll get this one.”

“Well, that’s good,” Rita says. She takes a glance at a few other girls which stand nearby. Most look at Judith with clear signs of jealousy in their eyes. Rita cannot blame them at all; tall and blessed with curves, many girls would wish to look like her. Rita isn’t completely like that herself. Yet she does feel jealous in other ways.

“You’re insecure about yourself, aren’t you?” Judith questions. Rita shrugs, keeping her eyes away from Judith’s observing expression.

“N-Not exactly. I just … well, I’ve never really cared for my looks much. I’m more bothered about other stuff, like studying. But sometimes I wonder that someone else would be much better at catching Estelle’s eye.”

“But why would they?”

Rita looks at Judith a little sceptically. “Why _wouldn’t_ they? I’m super plain. I mean, when you look at you for example …”

“But I’m not you,” Judith says. “Estelle truly adores you, Rita. All of us have seen it. I’m quite certain she may feel the same way about you. There is much more to a person than their appearance, although you are definitely beautiful in your own way. You may not look like the average woman, but that only makes you all the more special.”

A temporary silence falls as Rita stares at Judith, having not expected to be complimented so kindly. She clears her throat, diverting her gaze as a brush creeps across her cheeks, trying to stop a smile from reaching her face.

“I-I, uh … Thanks, I guess.”

“It’s no problem. Come on then, go and try the others on.”

“Oh, right!”

Still feeling immensely flattered by Judith’s compliments, Rita hurries back to her changing room stall. The second swimsuit is not much to her taste either, finding that even though it fits well, the bra cup does not flatter her so well. However, she finally gets somewhere when she tries on the third; it is a ruffled swimsuit, its colour leaning more to a dust rose than red, with a black bow in the centre which leads to straps around her neck. The bottoms are ruffled as well, so even though it is still naturally revealing, it covers more than a normal bikini.

“There we are!” Judith exclaims happily when she sees it. “I knew this would fit you well.”

“It’s … definitely better than I expected,” Rita says, turning this way and that in front of the mirror in order to check each angle. “It fits nicely, and the colour is great too.”

“Right? I knew a ruffled style would work. It’s a good way to hide a lack of cleavage.”

Rita rolls her eyes, even though she knows that Judith is correct. She looks back into the mirror again. She feels strangely pretty. Rita is hardly the type to usually feel ‘pretty’. Girls who are called that are not the type of person who always has their nose in studies, forgets they have kept a pen behind their ear or fall asleep with their glasses skewed on their face.

Yet that’s how she feels, looking at herself like this. She cannot help but wonder if Estelle will find this pretty, too. She can already hear her voice now. As long as Estelle _does_ like it, that is.

“I’m getting this one,” Rita says, turning around to head back to the changing room – she might feel like this bikini flatters her, yet it does not stop her from feeling awkward over standing around in such little clothing. “Are you definitely going to get that swimsuit you picked out?”

Judith nods. She seems a little amused. “I thought you said that you might not end up getting anything at all?”

“I – I changed my mind, all right? Wait there.”

She chuckles, watching as Rita hurries back into the changing room. Even now after turning twenty-years-old, she is still so pure, though she would never admit it. It is something about Rita that Judith hopes will never change. Rita is, after all, perfect the way she is.

 

* * *

 

The day for their trip arrives before long at all. They have chosen a Saturday, which Yuri and Flynn managed to get off work. Luck is on their side as well; despite how there had been a moderate chance of rain, the sky has turned out to be perfectly clear, with the sun shining bright. By the sea, there is also a cooling breeze, so the day couldn’t be more perfect.

Rita’s nerves are still rising high. She might have gotten over one issue, as well as have her confidence be a little boosted by Judith, but she still has to face the entire day itself. Which is naturally the main source of her anxiety.

At least, for now, they all wear clothes over their swimsuits. Yuri is the one driving each of them there, with Flynn and Estelle already waiting inside for Rita and Judith. The latter gestures for Rita to get inside the car first, letting her sit in the middle so she is by Estelle. Obviously.

“Rita, Judith!” Estelle exclaims as Rita begins to shuffle across the seats. “We were starting to think that you might not show.”

“Couldn’t think of a good enough reason to not show up?” Yuri questions. Rita rolls her eyes; it’s no surprise at all that he has caught onto Rita’s, perhaps exaggerated, worries.

“Where is Karol?” Judith asks, stretching her seatbelt over her chest.

“He’s being dropped off by a family member, I believe,” Flynn explains. “Yuri was all for having Karol sit on someone’s lap, but I convinced him otherwise.”

“Illegal my ass. He’s seventeen already, yet it feels like he hasn’t grown one bit.”

Estelle giggles. “He _has,_ Yuri. You’re just mean.”

“Rita is the one who has barely grown,” Judith says. Rita huffs and folds her arms, crossing one leg over the other. Estelle’s laughter only grows.

“That’s it, laugh at my expense,” Rita says grumpily. “So how long is this going to take?”

“About half an hour, give or take a few minutes,” Yuri replies.

So in theory, not much time at all. But when her nerves seem to rise the longer she is sat next to Estelle, it feels like it will take hours. When Estelle smiles at her, making butterflies form in her stomach, it is hard to find anywhere to look but the floor, which Estelle must be questioning.

Still, the journey cannot last forever even if it feels like it could. And before too long, the five of them are stepping out of the car, which has been parked right outside the beach. So much so that already, Flynn and Yuri are removing their shirts, leaving them both in swimming trunks; Judith removes her pair of shorts to reveal her swimsuit.

“Karol should be here any minute now,” says Flynn, staring out at the beach with a smile. “Sure is a great day. Race you to the ocean, Yuri?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Yuri replies with a grin.

“Wait a second, what about …? Oh never mind, they’re gone,” Estelle says, shaking her head as the men sprint in the direction of the beach. “They still act like teenagers!”

“They’re certainly competitive, that’s for sure,” Judith says, watching after them. Their figures have already become rather small in the distance. She proceeds to look at Estelle, giving her a smile. “Forgotten your swimsuit, Estelle?”

“Oh no, I’m wearing it under my dress! Perhaps I should take it off … that is normal, right?”

“Yes, lots of people do that. No one is looking anyway, except for –”

“Flynn was right, sure is a beautiful day!” Rita interrupts her quickly in a loud voice. Flustered over Estelle’s curious glance, Rita averts her gaze to the beach. The figures of Yuri and Flynn have already made it to the waters.

“There we are! What do you both think?”

Rita’s eyes betray her will to keep her gaze anywhere but Estelle. Part of her is glad they betrayed her when she sees how beautiful Estelle looks. Her choice of bikini reveals a little more than Rita, yet still covers fairly modestly. It is coloured in cherry blossom pink, adorned with a flower pattern in a slightly brighter shade.

“That is beautiful, Estelle,” Judith compliments her. “It suits you perfectly. What do you think, Rita?”

Blushing profusely, Rita stammers, “I-I guess … yeah. Looks great.”

Estelle blinks out of confusion over this hesitant response, but has no time to question it before there is a call in the distance. “Hey, you three! Over here!”

“Karol!” Estelle exclaims happily, watching as the teenager jogs over. He waves to them, grinning widely.

“Sure is warm out today, huh? I’m gonna go straight in the sea to cool off!”

“I think it _is_ best that we head out now,” Judith says, watching as Karol is now the one to run off to the beach. “I’m going to go follow him. Why not get yourself ready, Rita?”

“I … yeah, all right. I’ll see you in a minute. You going too, Estelle?”

Estelle shakes her head, staying still as Judith begins to walk away. “Oh no, that’s okay! I’ll wait here for you.”

‘ _I know you’re doing that out of kindness, but you’re really not helping, Estelle,’_ Rita thinks to herself. She looks away, saying, “Well, I guess I’m fine with you staying if you really want to.”

Hoping that her beetroot face might simply seem like it is coloured from the heat, Rita begins to remove her T-shirt and shorts, fixing her eyes on the ground all the while. For a short moment, her anxiety and nerves are relieved – Estelle lets out a gasp which even Rita can read as positive.

“Oh my goodness, Rita!” she exclaims, holding her hands together. “Your swimsuit is so pretty! When did you get it?”

“Uh, a week ago. Judith helped me,” she explains, folding her clothes and putting them in her bag, trying not to meet Estelle’s eyes despite how much she wants to.

“It was such a great choice, it looks so lovely.”

“I … thanks.”

“Rita, is something wrong?” Estelle asks. She doesn’t necessarily sound hurt, but definitely seems unsure. Guilt washes over Rita, causing her to fold her arms over her chest.

“No, I’m fine. Sorry, Estelle. I’m really glad you like it.” She looks up towards the beach. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Right …” says Estelle hesitantly, still seeming uncertain. Rita curses herself mentally. All because she is awkward and insecure over herself, she has made Estelle feel as though she might have done something wrong. Yet still unsure herself on how exactly she could explain herself, Rita begins walking towards the beach.

The sand feels lovely under her feet, yet she cannot pay much attention to it. Especially not when Estelle grabs her wrist suddenly, bringing her to a stop and finally causing her to meet Estelle’s eyes.

“I know something is wrong,” says Estelle. “Did I do something?”

“No, of course not,” Rita replies immediately. “I’m sorry, Estelle. It’s … it’s my fault.”

“What is?” Estelle questions as she releases Rita’s wrist. The latter lets out a sigh, folding her arms. She knows she has to be honest, yet actually finding the courage to be so …

“I … I’m really nervous about being here with you, like this.”

“How do you mean? You mean at the beach?”

“Yeah. And when I’m wearing … this.”

Estelle blinks, clearly not understanding yet. “Are you insecure about it? You can always put your clothes back on, there’s no reason you can’t –”

“No, that’s not it. I mean, I _am_ a bit insecure, but that’s not why I’m like this. I mean, kind of –”

“Rita, you’re rambling a little.”

“… Right. I’m sorry.” Rita lets out another sigh. Though her heart races, she finds that the nerves she feels now are different somehow. Almost as though her heart is waiting for her to finally speak the words which have been left unsaid. “I just … Estelle, have you ever questioned … how I feel about you?”

“I … what do you mean?”

Rita almost lets out a groan. Part of her believes that Estelle knows what Rita means, yet she either wants to hear Rita say this herself, or quite simply doesn’t want to hear it. Thinking it could be the latter is only making this more nerve-wrecking.

“I-I … well … Estelle, I really like you. As in, more than a friend. Have done for a while now.”

Rita’s eyes remain fixed on the ground, her heart seeming to only pound harder in her chest. She’d rather not look up at Estelle, certain that the other girl is bound to look horrified. Rita would hardly blame her if this is the case. After all, to have your _best friend_ say this … Rita can only imagine how awkward it would be to have someone you don’t have feelings for confess to you.

Only it turns out a little differently than she imagined. “Oh Rita, is that _all?”_

“I – what?” Rita responds bluntly. She finds it in herself to look up. Estelle’s expression shocks her; though her cheeks are flushed with pink, she is also smiling with wide eyes.

“You didn’t think I’d treat you differently because of _that,_ did you?! Rita, you’re incredible. You’re my best friend, and really cute, and there’s no _way_ that I could –”

“And I was the one rambling?” says Rita with a small smirk, partially saying this so she does not grow even more embarrassed by Estelle’s words.

“But it’s true! Besides … Well, I have feelings for you too.”

Rita blinks. This is hardly the kind of response she had expected to receive. In fact, it is so surprising that she has barely managed to let these words sink in. “You … like me? Romantically?”

Estelle giggles. “I think that’s what it means when someone says they have feelings for you.”

“All right, no need to tease,” Rita huffs, folding her arms. Yet despite the pout on her face and her slightly narrowed eyes, her heart is fluttering with happiness she still cannot truly comprehend. To think that Estelle, this beautiful, pure person who could likely have almost anyone she wanted, likes _Rita_ …

“Did I not make it obvious?” questions Estelle. “I’ve been meaning to say something, but it looks like you beat me to it.”

“I just … thought you liked Yuri,” Rita mumbles.

“Oh, I did at one point, I think. Or maybe it was just like a crush … I think I misunderstood my feelings towards him, and when I knew about his sexuality, I realised that I only felt friendship towards him. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Oh,” says Rita simply. “That’s … good. Very good.”

Estelle lets out a laugh. “Now I see why you were so embarrassed about your swimsuit!”

“I – no, that wasn’t why.”

“Yes it was. Rita, you’re too adorable!”

“I’m not – argh, Estelle!”

Estelle has taken her into a hug suddenly. She remains a little stiff at first, surprised at the sudden contact, yet she is soon rising on her toes in order to wrap her arms around the other girl’s neck.

“Thank you for telling me, Rita,” she says quietly. “I’m so happy.”

Rita smiles, leaning her head against Estelle’s shoulder. “Yeah. I am too.”

“Oi, lovebirds! You coming over here already?”

“Oh, Yuri,” Estelle says, parting from Rita with a shake of her head. “Though I do think we should finally catch up to them.”

“Yeah, you have a point. Let’s go.”

The highlight of Rita’s day, though it is hard to pick only one, is how Estelle proceeds to take Rita’s hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze with a radiant smile on her face as she guides Rita along the sands. Her other hand waves to the others, acting as though it is perfectly natural to be holding Rita’s hand. And how natural it does indeed feel.


End file.
